


Ruddy Cologne

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The twins trick Ron into testing out a new product, what will the outcome be?





	Ruddy Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:  **Sunburn**  


* * *

"Bugger!" Ron protested loudly.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Ron didn't seem to hear or notice Hermione's stunned expression.

"Why did I let them talk me into it? I _should_ have known better. Ouch," he complained.

Fred and George had convinced Ron to test one of their new products. Their _Irresistible Cologne_ was supposed to attract that girl who you fancied. Of course, Ron had applied it liberally all over him. If this new cologne would make Hermione attack him... with kisses, this time, he just _had_ to try it.

What the twins forgot to tell Ron was that their new product still needed some final tweaking. Instead of leaving behind an attractive smell, the cologne left sunburn marks wherever it had touched his skin. He was now covered in red blotch spots, and felt completely uncomfortable.

"Are you going to tell me what happen?" Hermione asked, sounding annoyed.

"Um...nothing." Ron was _not_ about to spill why he had agreed to test the ruddy cologne.

"Don't give me that. Why are you sunburned? It's cold outside, what have you been doing?"

"Testing a ruddy new product, it obviously wasn't ready to be used."

"What was it supposed to do?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Um, don't know."

"Ron, that's ridiculous! Why would you agree to test something if you don't even know what it does?"

"Hermione, take pity on me, I'm hurt."

"Fine, let me go and fetch some soothing lotion."

"What for?"

"I'm going to spread it all over you; it'll help with the sunburn."

Ron blushed furiously. "I also have the spots on my chest and back."

"Oh, all right. Take off your t-shirt, I'll be right back"

"Blimey," Ron muttered as Hermione disappeared from view. Maybe he would have to thank Fred and George after all.  



End file.
